Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kogan fluff! Kendall wants to know what it feels like to kiss his best friend, but he's too afraid to make the first move. When Logan asks him a question, Kendall feels a lot braver.


**A/N: I had this idea while listening to this song I like and I immediately thought of Kogan. This is going to be a one-shot and I want to dedicate this to BigTimeRush-BTR. I hope you like it!**

It was a regular Saturday night in apartment 2J. Carlos and James were getting ready to attend some huge Hollywood party, and Mama Knight and Katie were going out for a little mother-daughter bonding. That left only two people left; Kendall and Logan.

Normally, the two tagged along with their best friends, or Kendall spent the night with Jo, but this night was different. The longest dating couple at the Palm Woods were taking a break from their relationship. They had been going strong for years, even after Jo left for New Zealand, they still managed to keep their relationship going. But after a while, something changed.

The two constantly bickered over anything and everything, and after awhile, it was Jo's idea to call their relationship off. Kendall was bummed; he loved Jo and thought that they would be together forever, but he agreed that the arguing was starting to get out of hand. It wasn't fun to be separated from someone he spent every waking moment with, but all he needed was some time.

After a couple of months of being away from Jo, Kendall was able to move on with his life and realize that he was just fine without her. He had his best buds to cheer him up. There were days when the blond singer felt alone, especially when he saw James and Lucy going out or Carlos and Alexa. He was happy for his friends, but it was still hard to watch.

He was able to spend more time with Logan, which both boys enjoyed very much. The two were always close, but ever since they moved out to California to pursue a singing career and they both started dating, their relationship changed. They still hung out every once and while, but it wasn't the same as it was back in Minnesota.

Kendall missed his best friend. Now that he wasn't with Jo anymore, he was able to spend more time with his best bud. At least, he thought he could.

Logan was still chasing after Camille and soon they were back together. Kendall would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He wanted to spend more time with Logan, but it wasn't easy when he was off with his girlfriend.

But Logan's relationship with Camille didn't last very long. They were off again and Logan told his friends that it was for good this time. At first, Kendall wasn't sure if he believed the brunet, he had said that many times before. A few weeks went by, and like Logan said, the relationship was really over.

Now the other half of Big Time Rush were single, but both boys didn't mind. When their friends were off on dates, they stayed in and spent the evening with each other. It almost felt like old times; the times when they stayed up late studying together or hanging out later than usual after hockey practice. But something was different. Kendall was starting to feel something for his best friend, something he never felt before, something he never thought he would be feeling.

There were times when they were alone where he wanted to close the space between them and press his lips against the shorter boys'. Kendall had shaken his head of those thoughts many times, but they returned every time he was around Logan. They were touchy with each other; Logan had always been a touchy person, so it didn't throw Kendall off whenever Logan gripped his arm or brushed against him. It did, however, throw him off when strong sparks shot through his body every time Logan touched him.

Sometimes, he thought Logan had felt them too; a red hue always appeared over the brunet's porcelain skin, but Logan never mentioned it and Kendall was forced to let it go. But there were times when he didn't want to let it go. He wanted to grab Logan by the shoulders and crash their lips together. But he was afraid.

What would happen if he acted out his thoughts? Would their relationship be tainted forever or would by some miracle, Logan kiss him back? Kendall always wanted to find out, but it was risky. A little too risky to be exact. Even for the leader that took risks every day.

They were alone tonight while everyone went out to do their own thing. James had asked them countless times if they wanted to join them, but both boys declined. Logan's excuse was to catch up on his new book, which James rolled his eyes at. When it came to asking Kendall what his excuse for the night was, the blond just shrugged and stated that he would rather stay home.

It wasn't that Kendall didn't like Hollywood parties; they were fun and there was always the chance of bumping into someone famous, but Kendall wasn't a fan. He would rather spend his Saturday night staying in watching movies. Call him boring, but parties just weren't his thing. James and Carlos were of course the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood."

"You're not really going to go?" James asked, for what Kendall felt was the hundredth time.

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes! I don't care!"

James gasped. "How can you not care!"

"Because I don't! I just want to stay home and chill with Logan."

"But I thought Logan was reading or something?" Carlos piped up.

"He is, but...but we can still chill. You guys just go and have fun. Besides, you're bringing your girlfriends and I would just feel like a third wheel," Kendall said.

"Wouldn't you be a fifth wheel?" Carlos asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "Just go. I'll be fine."

James sigh and shared a glance with Carlos, then his hazel eyes drifted back over to the blond singer on the couch. "If you say so. But I don't want to hear tomorrow that you're night sucked!" he said.

"I won't complain. Just go and have fun," Kendall told his friends, hoping that they would understand that he was just fine being on his own for the evening.

"Okay. We'll see ya later!" Carlos cried and he darted for the front door, throwing it open and waiting for James to follow.

James sent one last look to Kendall, silently asking his friend if he had changed his mind. Kendall knew exactly what the look meant and he stood up. He gripped the brunet by his shoulders. "James, just go. You guys have fun," he said.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance," James said.

Kendall nodded. "I'm sure. Now go!"

He gave the brunet a small shove and the tallest member of the band followed Carlos out the door. Once the door shut, Kendall let out a sigh and plopped back down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, finding nothing interesting after a few minutes of channel surfing. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and he glanced over to find Logan entering the room.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yep! It's just you and me," Kendall replied.

"So now what? I told them I was gonna read, but it was just an excuse not to go."

"So then what are your plans? Because I have none."

Logan shrugged and sat down beside the blond. "We could play video games or watch a movie?"

"True or do something else," Kendall said.

"Like what?"

"Uh..."

Kendall didn't know how to recover. His mind was screaming at him to say something, but nothing was coming out. Logan was staring at him, a confused look plastered on his face and it made the whole thing worse for Kendall.

"Uh...go swimming?"

He finally said something, but it wasn't really what he wanted to do. He didn't care to go down to the pool, they did they all the time. He wanted to do something different. He wanted to kiss his best friend.

"We could go up to the roof?" Logan suggested.

Kendall arched a brow at the brunet. "For?"

Logan shrugged. "It could be nice. We used to go up there all the time."

How could Kendall forget? They did go up there a lot, mostly when they wanted to escape the pressure of Hollywood and just be. It brought them comfort and it reminded them of the many times they climbed up on the roof of Kendall's house to look at the stars and talk.

Kendall smiled at the memory and he nodded his head. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Good. Come on."

Logan brushed against him when he stood up and the blond felt the electric currents course through his body. Logan was already at the door, holding it open for him and Kendall quickly jumped up to follow his friend.

There was a slight breeze when they reached the roof of the Palm Woods, but it didn't bother them none. They sat and talked about everything under the moon. Kendall was trying to avoid the conversation about Jo and he was praying that Logan never brought it up, but he wasn't so lucky, and soon Logan was asking him questions.

"Do you miss her?"

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. What was he supposed to say? He didn't really have feelings for her anymore. Sure, she crossed his mind every now and then, but that was about it.

"No."

Logan glanced over at the blond. "Really? You guys were so close."

"Yeah, but I don't really have those feelings for her anymore," Kendall said.

"Oh." Logan turned away and stared straight ahead, his eyes landing on a busy freeway and his eyes watched the the lights of cars driving toward their destination.

Kendall decided to break the silence. "Do you miss Camille?"

"I don't know. I thought I loved her, but it was hard to keep our relationship going."

"I know what's that like."

"It's also hard to think about her when I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh?" That sparked Kendall's interest. He didn't even know that Logan was into another girl, the brunet never said anything.

Logan just shrugged, his eyes still not meeting those of his friend. "I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure about what? If you like them?"

"No, I know I like them, but I don't know if they like me back."

"You should tell her!" It was a lie. Kendall didn't want Logan to have another girlfriend. If Logan started dating again, then Kendall could just kiss their friendship and the thought of ever kissing his friend goodbye.

"I don't know." Logan shifted uncomfortably and his shoulder brushed against Kendall's.

The sparks were back and Kendall had to control himself from touching the brunet again. They sat in silence again, but it wasn't awkward in any way. Kendall tried to get comfortable, his leg suddenly falling asleep and he moved, his hand coming into contact with Logan's. Both boys glanced down and Kendall quickly moved his hand away, quietly apologizing.

The silence was starting to get to Kendall. He wanted Logan to say something, anything, but the brunet remained transfixed on either the clear night sky or the view of the large city. They had never been this quiet before and Kendall was starting to wonder if he did something wrong. Was he being too touchy with Logan? Oh God. Did he just ruin everything?

The thought of kissing his friend returned and the blond tried to push those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking such things, but his mind had other ideas. His mind started to play scenarios of kissing Logan and imagining what it would feel like.

Kendall bit down hard on his lip. He had to find out.

He opened his mouth to say how he felt, but Logan spoke up first.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Kendall froze. He wasn't sure if he had heard Logan correctly. It almost sounded like Logan said...

"What?"

Logan smiled, his dimples appearing and Kendall couldn't help but find the brunet adorable.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" he asked again.

"But...I thought-I thought you liked-"

"I thought I made it obvious." Kendall shook his head and Logan chuckled, then he continued, "Why did you think I was so touchy with you?"

"Because you always are," Kendall replied. His face was growing hot and he was sure he was blushing now.

"I made sure to be extra touchy. I thought for sure you would catch on. You're a lot smoother than I am."

"But..but why me?"

Logan shrugged. "Why not you? You know me better than anyone."

"But...but...we're friends. Isn't that weird?" Kendall asked.

His mind was suddenly screaming at him to shut up. Why was his mouth saying all of these stupid things? Logan wanted to kiss him! That's what he wanted and here he was babbling like an idiot on why they shouldn't.

"Unless, I read this whole thing wrong and you don't like me like that," Logan said.

"No!" Kendall cried. "I do like you like that!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I like you a lot actually. Is that weird?"

Logan shook his head and smiled. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"I was waiting for you!"

"So that brings me back to my question. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Kendall nodded and he leaned in closer to the brunet, their lips inches apart and he closed the small gap between them. The sparks he had felt whenever they touched were nothing compared to the sparks he felt when his lips touched Logan's. It was nothing like the way he had kissed Jo. It was better.

Their lips disconnected and both boys smiled at each other.

"This was a whole lot better than going to some stupid party," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "We should do this more often."

"I plan on it."

Logan chuckled and reconnected their lips.

Now when their friends returned and asked how their night was, Kendall knew just what to say. He wasn't going to say that it sucked. No, he was going to say that it was the best night of his life.

 **A/N: Well, that was it. How was it? I haven't done Kogan in a while, especially Kogan fluff. I hope everyone liked it!**


End file.
